


Chaos and Fun (Fairy Tail x OC)

by Cecily_Wonderous



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gray - Freeform, Juvia - Freeform, Lucy - Freeform, Multi, Mystogan - Freeform, Natsu - Freeform, OC Story, erza - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, other shit im to lazy to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecily_Wonderous/pseuds/Cecily_Wonderous
Summary: Follow a young female wizard and her friends as they travel the world and fight monsters and evildoers along the way.She might even find a little romance and friendship along the way. And maybe the true meaning of family.Watch as Dakota Willis, her trusted exceed, Peaches, and best friends go on the greatest adventure their life will ever lead them!
Relationships: Gale - Relationship, Gruvia, Jerza, NaLu, OC/Lisanna, OC/Mystogan
Kudos: 1





	1. A new adventure!

There is a place full of magic. 

It is found in every home and sold in every market place. For most, magic is merely a tool, a part of mundane life.

But there are those that believe it is so much more.

These people are called wizards. They have devoted their lives just to the very art of it. Some use it for good, and others, for evil.

Most wizards you find are apart of guilds, and I just so happen to be in one.

What is it? You may ask, well I'll tell you.

Fairy Tail. A place home to many. Somewhere that anyone can go to for help or friendship. A place to be apart of a family. 

That is my home, and a place full of legends.

"Um sir?"

I looked up from my book to see a man leaning over Natsu. It looked like he was trying to get him to get up, but wasn't corroborating. Rolling my eyes, I hit Happy with my book. 

"Wha- Hey! Why'd you do that?" I shrugged my shoulders and pointed at our best friend. "Just go get him off the train." I said as I began to walk away. Looking over my shoulder I saw my orange and cream colored exceed flying behind me.

"Dakota, why are we leaving them?" I smirked slightly as my feline friend came to fly beside me. "Because there dumb as fuck and would end up being there all day." Peaches sighed and shook his head.

"Your so mean." I laughed lightly and patted his head. "It's all fun and games. Besides I wanna check out the stores here without them complaining."

We walked through the town for a little while admiring the shops and townsfolk. Peaches sighed dramatically and flopped onto my head. 

"I'm bored!" Pushing a strand of my raven black bangs back, I picked him off my head. I kept him in my arms as we passed more shops.

"You've said that five times already you dummy." He shook his head and slapped my arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" My exceed jumped put of my arms and ran to a shop. "Look! It's a magic shop!" I furrowed my brows looking at it. "Huh, I guess they do sell things other than fish."

I walked over to it and opened the door. Upon entering, I saw a girl with blonde hair looking at a gate key. Looking at her clothing, I realized she had a set of keys.

"Hello! How may I help you?" I shook my head and smiled. "Just looking." He nodded his head and turned back to the girl. 

Peaches and I searched the shop for anything worth our time and eventually came up empty. I sighed as I placed down a magical diary. It hid your written thoughts from anyone but yourself. I looked over to Peaches and saw him snickering. Walking up behind him I saw the blonde girl on the counter.

"Don't you think a guy like you could help a girl like me out? Maybe drop the price a little?" I busted put laughing and fell to the floor. 

"Okay, how about 19,000 jewel?"

Peaches fell to the floor rolling as the girl moped about not getting a good discount. She walked out a moment later with her purchase in hand. I scrambled to my feet and grabbed Peaches. He screeched in shock as we flew out the door.

"Wait! Wait up please!" The girl turned around with confusion on her face. "Huh?" Her eyes widened as I tried to stop myself. We both fell to the ground as I crashed into her.

She groaned as I rubbed my head. I stood up and offered her my hand. "Sorry about that. I tend to run into people often. By the way, my name is Dakota Willis. And this is Peaches." She gladly took my hand and wiped her skirt off.

"It's okay, my name is Lucy." I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you." She smiled and began walking with me.

"Where are you from?" I looked over at her for a second before fixing my gaze back to the stands around me. "Magnolia, along with this little dude. I also happen to be a wizard, and by those keys, it seems you are too." She grinned sheepishly. 

Lucy was about to reply when some girls ran passed. "Oh my god is it really him?!" We watched her friend nod her head and squeal.

"I can't believe that a famous wizard has come to our town! Salamander the fire dragon!" My eyes widened in surprise. "Salamander? I thought..." i looked at Lucy and saw she had hearts in her eyes.

Before I could stop her, she ran off leaving Peaches and I in the dust. "Might as well follow her." Peaches said as he began to fly after her.

"I guess so."

This was only the beginning of something wonderful. Something magical.


	2. Romeo

It turned out that the guy 'Salamander' was actually a fraud. Which you could have asked me to be honest but oh well.

Later that night Lucy ended up going to a party being thrown by him because he promised her a spot in Fairy Tail.

I sighed recalling last nights events. That wasn't even the worst of it. In a fit of anger, Natsu showed up and blew half of the port of Hargeon up because the guy was tarnishing the guild's name. I could understand teaching him a lesson, but blowing up half of a port?! No thank you.

I watched as Happy and Peaches conversed. Looking to Natsu and Lucy bickered slightly. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my book and put my glasses on. They weren't speed glasses like Levy had, but normal ones.

The five of us walked a little while longer until we stopped in front of the guild. I smirked at Lucy's baffled expression. "It's huge!" Peaches and I turned to each other as we laughed silently.

"That's what she said!" Natsu turned his head towards us with confusion. "What do you mean?" My face lit up pink as I fell on my ass laughing. "Nothing for your innocent mind."

He sighed and turned back to the guild. "Well Lucy," I smiled brightly as I stood beside her.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

As we walked into the guild I saw it was as lively as ever.

"Mira-chan! Could you bring three beers over here?" I watched as Mirajane turned around to the voice. "Sure will!"

Lucy gawked as she watched everyone. "This is amazing! I can't believe I'm actually in Fairy Tail!" I smiled and waved goodbye to her.

"Come talk to me after you get your guildmark! Oh wait, you can't go upstairs. I guess just send for me when your done." She looked at me confused as I ran through the guild. Jumping up, my foot used the counter as a boost as I swung myself over the second floor railing.

People cheered as they watched me. Turning around I saw Tiffany standing up. Her beautiful lilac hair swayed as she came over and gave me a hug. I smiled into her hair as we stood in each other's brace.

She pulled away a moment later with a scowl on her face. "Why were you gone so long? Do you know how worried I was?" I smiled and shook my head. Walking over to the table she was sitting at, I sat down.

"I was on my way home from my job when I ran into Natsu at the train station. I was curious and thought I might as well keep him out of trouble." She sighed and shook her head.

"That's just like you." I laughed softly as I looked down to see Romeo talking to the master. "Isn't my daddy back yet?" The master grumbled slightly. He replied a minute later with a 'no'.

"Don't complain so much Romeo. The son of a wizard should stay at home patiently waiting for his father's safe return." I rolled my eyes and stood up. Walking down the stairs.

"But...he said he would be back in three days." I stood behind Romeo and grabbed his shoulders. Rubbing them slightly, I heard Wakaba say something. "If I remember, Macao found some work at Hakobe Mountain."

I glanced down at Romeo as he started to tear up. "It isn't that far away! Please go look for him! I'm so worried!" 

Gramps growled and yelled at him. "Don't even joke about that! Your father is a wizard, isn't he?! Any wizard who can't hack the easy stuff doesn't belong in the guild!" I gasped softly at his words.

"Go home and drink some milk or something!" Romeo yanked himself out of my grip and punched Gramps. "You meanie!" He ran out afterwards.

"Ehh? Romeo, sweetie, come back!" I turned to follow him but stopped. "Don't be so insensitive! He's just a child!" With that I ran out the guild with Natsu hot on my trail.

We caught up to Romeo in no time. I slowed my running down to a walk and pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry kiddo, he'll be back soon." Natsu came by and ruffled his hair.

I watched my best friend walk away. I sighed understanding what he was doing. Whispering softly, I picked Romeo up and headed for my home. 

"Be careful, Natsu."

We didn't hear from Natsu and Lucy-chan for about a day. I let Romeo stay at mine and Tiffany's home while his father was out of town. It was around evening time when the three of us were heading home.

Tiffany and I were talking as Romeo sat on a bench. He looked up and widened his eyes. The young boy got up and ran off. My eyes followed him as he ran into his dad's arms.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Romeo." I watched the kid smile softly. "It's okay. I'm a wizard's son." My own smiled appeared. Grabbing Tiffany's wrist, I began to walk away. She smiled at me as we heard Romeo and Macao call out their goodbyes.

"Thank you Dakota-nee, Tiffany-chan for watching me!" I waved to them and turned around.

"Hey Dakota?" My pools of emerald looked at her.

"Yeah?" Tiffany smiled and shook her head. "Nevermind." I shook my head and smiled at her.

"You make me wonder what goes on in your mind sometimes." Her grin turned into a cheeky smile. "I do too."

"Huh? What does that mean?!" She shrugged her shoulders and skipped away.

"I don't know. Guess we'll have to find out together."

"That makes no sense but oh well."

We returned home shortly after that and went back to our normal routines. 

I walked into my room with a towel on my head and waist. Looking over at my bed, I saw a rose. It was white and had a black ribbon wrapped around it. My eyes widened seeing it. I picked it up from my bed and examined it.

Turning it around, I realized that the ribbon said something. Untying the thing, I looked at the back and saw a name.

Mystogan.


	3. Dakota snapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While spending time at the guild, Dakota receives another rose from Mystogan as he's stopping by. 
> 
> Laxus also makes an appearance and starts some drama.This pisses Dakota off and she snaps.
> 
> Don't make her angry, or you just might regret it!

It's been a few weeks since Lucy became a member of Fairy Tail. And it's been pretty hectic as well.

Flipping a page in my book, I ignored everything around me. In my lap laid Peaches as he slept quietly. Tiffany was helping Mira doing orders, and left me alone.

I looked up at the sound of the door being opened. Turning around, I saw Erza and Natsu walk in.

Oh yeah, Erza was arrested to keep the public in line, but Natsu thought she was being taken for no reason and thought he would go help her. So they spent the night in a jail cell.

"Yessir! The air outside the slammer sure is great!" I laughed quietly and turned back to my book. Peaches stirred in my lap and looked up.

"What's going on?" I smiled sweetly and patted his head. "Don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep." He nodded his head and did just that.

My ears perked up slightly at Elfman's words. "What became of Natsu's man-to-man challenge against Erza?"

Oh no...

"That's right! I forgot! Erza, we have to pick up where we left off!" The scarlet haired girl sighed. Taking a drink of her tea she turned to him. "Not today. I'm tired." 

Either he was deaf, or he ignored her words. Most likely the latter. "Here I come!" Another sigh escaped her pink lips as she stood up. "Oh, well."

A moment later Natsu was on the ground because of Erza sucker punching him.

Everyone laughed as he laid on the floor in pain. I looked at the Master and saw his eyes slightly drowsy. Mira looked down at him with concern. "What's wrong Master?" Tiffany turned around from her place at the liquor shelves.

"Nothing I'm just...tired." My eyes widened looking at the door. Quickly grabbing my stuff and Peaches I went up the stairs. Tripping on my way up, I hit the staircase with an 'oof'.

Standing up I felt the drowsiness seeping in. Trying my best to make my way over to one of the tables without falling over, I put my stuff down.

Taking off my jacket I placed Peaches on the counter and pulled it over him. Hearing the doors open again, I looked down and saw a hooded figure. He ignored the master and went to the stairs.

Leaning against the table I watched him walk up. He stopped in front of me and stared. His piercing amber eyes stared into my emerald ones. He reached his hand up like he was gonna touch my cheek but stopped.

I watched his head turn to the hall and saw a figure standing there. They were tall and bulky. I little sizzle of lightning went off as Laxus stepped out of hiding.

I rolled my eyes and pushed Mystogan away. "Don't flirt with me dumbass. Especially in front of that one." Laxus let out a laugh at my statement. Shaking his head, Mystogan went to the board and pulled a job down.

I sat down and pulled out my book. Opening it back to my marked place I tried to read without going to sleep. The sound of shuffling was heard as I felt something fall over my shoulder.

Looking down, I saw a white rose. A soft rosy hue ignited on my face as my mouth fell open. I tried to say something to the retreating man in front of me but couldn't. I could find no words to escape me.

Laxus tched as he saw him leave. He peered over my shoulder and saw the rose. "I thought you told him not to flirt with you." I grit my teeth in anger as the blush on my cheeks flared up.

"He's been doing this for months now. Leaving roses everytime he's in town. It's weird!" Laxus laughed at my predicament.

"Lighten up. We all know he has a crush on you and that you like him back." I rolled my eyes and went back to my book. I heard the groans as everyone began to wake up from the sleeping spell.

Without the knowledge of Laxus, I smiled at the rose and brought it to my nose. It smelled like him. The smell of pine and coconut. I must have been so caught up in my thoughts I ignored the discussion going on downstairs.

"Mystogan's shy. So butt out of what doesn't concern you!" I sighed and closed my book. Stepping over to the side of my guildmate I waved. Everyone stared at me in shock before turning back to Laxus.

Gray turned to Lucy and pointed at me. "Dakota is also a contender for strongest mage in Fairy Tail. She happens to have the nickname 'Snow Queen'. Ring any bells?" Lucy's brown orbs widened at my nickname.

"No way! That's her?" Gray nodded his head.

Turning my head to Natsu I saw him standing on a table. "Laxus come fight me right now!" Natsu aggressively stomped on the table as his fist lit on fire.

"Come on! Erza just took you down with one shot!" Warren said as he tried to dissolve the situation. Laxus smirked and spoke up. "That's right. If you can't take out somebody as weak as Erza, you'll never have a chance against me."

I sighed and sat on the railing. Erza growled slightly and stood up. "What does that mean?" Her voice boomed throughout the guild. A light heartless laugh escaped him.

Spreading his arms widely he shouted, "It means I'm the best!" My eyes turned blue, and my hair white. Different colors of blue markings began to cover my body.

"Now you've done it Laxus! You've made Dakota mad!" Tiffany called out. She shivered slightly as the temperature dropped. His blue(?) orbs looked over at me with a glint. "You see, this is what true power feels like!" Natsu looked up at Laxus.

"Come down here you jerk!"

"Why don't you come up?"

"Great idea!" Natsu began to run for the stairs when a fist collided with him. The master held him to the ground as the salmon haired boy squirmed. "You can't go to the second floor. Not yet." Laxus leaned over the railing and started taunting him.

"Ha ha! You made him mad!" My eye twitched slightly. "Laxus stop it!" Gramps yelled to his grandson. He ignored him and continued. "I'm not gonna give up the status of strongest in Fairy Tail to anyone! Not Erza! Not Mystogan! Hell! Even Dakota or that old guy!" My hand started to raise up ever so slightly.

"I am.. the great-SMACK!" My hand collided with the side of his face. He stared in shock before it turned to anger. Standing up on the railing I looked down on him. "Let's get something straight. You are not the strongest. If that title goes to anyone, it's Gildarts. Another thing, do not hate on the guild or your grandfather! Just because shit went down when you were younger, and it fucked up your life, doesn't mean you get to act better than anyone else. I don't care what you think, but you will not tarnish Fairy Tail's name because of YOUR GREEDINESS FOR POWER!" 

I breathe heavily as my appearance began to turn back to normal. Laxus looked like he was about to lose it, and by the way he was sparking, he proved himself. Standing up to his entire height, he looked me in the eyes. "You can't say anything about me. You have no Idea what I've been through." Scoffing, I folded my arms.

"I know more than you think. PEACHES, WAKE UP!" He bolted up from his place of slumber with a fright. "Yes ma'am?" I hopped down and grabbed my stuff. "Go get us on of the s-class jobs. We've got to pay rent." He nodded his head and flew over to the board. 

Picking one of them off, he handed it to me. I nodded my head in approval and jumped over the railing. Landing in front of the master I gave him the job. He nodded his head and stamped it. "Mira alert the king that a mage will be arriving soon. Also, Tiffany," she looked up from her place at the bar.

"Go with her. This one takes to wizards." I looked up to see Laxus staring down at me with a scowl. Smirking, I lifted both my middle fingers and flipped him off.

Walking backwards I spoke to him one last time before I left. "Go fuck yourself you son of a bitch!" Turning around, I walked out with Tiffany beside me. It looked like her and Peaches were trying to contain their laughter.

I smiled feeling my emotions calm down. "Let's just hurry to Crocus. I want to be able to go on a shopping spree once we get back." Tiffany laughed and slung an arm around my waist. Peaches landed on my shoulder, as my arm wrapped itself over Tiffany's shoulders.

I heard Peaches let out a gasp. He pointed down into my bag and saw roses. Some had wilted, while others looked fresh. Tiffany curiously looked down and squealed. 

"Who gave them to you?!" I smirked and patted her head. "Not telling.~" She groaned out in curiosity. "But Dakota, someone gave you roses." I shook my head.

"Maybe later. I want to survive the dreaded train before I tell you anything." Tiffany snorts and looks up at me.

"It's not really dreadful. Just to you because of your dragon slayer magic." I rolled my eyes and flicked her cheek. "Whatever, just saying."

That was what Mystogan heard and watched from a distance. He sighed softly and pulled his hood down a little further. A peak of his blue hair showing ever so slightly. Turning away from the girl he admirers, he only hoped she would remember soon.

And that maybe she would still feel the same like she did all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story so I'm not really good with these kind of things, but I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also my story follows the first 3 master editions of Fairy Tail(basically sums up the first season of the anime). Once I have finished with the manga, I will strictly follow the anime!
> 
> Thank you for understanding, bye!


End file.
